A network is a communication system that allows a user on a computer to access resources and exchange messages with users on other computers. A network is typically a data communication system that links two or more computers and peripheral devices. It allows users to share resources on their own systems with other network users and to access information on centrally located systems or on systems that are located at remote offices. It may provide connections to the Internet or to the networks of other organizations.
A network typically includes a cable that attaches to a network interface card (NIC) in each of the devices within the network.
Users interact with network-enabled software applications to make a network request, such as to get a file or print on a network printer. An application may also communicate with the network software, and the network software may then interact with the network hardware to transmit information to other devices attached to the network.
A local area network (LAN) is a network located in a relatively small area, such as a department or building. A LAN typically includes a shared medium to which workstations attach and through which they communicate with one another by using broadcast methods. With broadcasting, any device on a LAN can transmit a message that all other devices on the LAN can listen to. The device to which the message is addressed actually processes the message. Data is typically packaged into frames for transmission on the LAN.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a network connection between a user 2 and a particular web server 6. This figure is an example, which may be consistent with any type of network, including a LAN, a wide area network (WAN), or a combination of networks, such as the Internet.
When a user 2 connects to a particular destination, such as a requested web server 6, the connection from the user 2 to the web server 6 is typically routed through several routers 4A-4D. Routers are internetworking devices, typically used to connect similar and heterogeneous network segments into Internetworks. For example, two LANs may be connected across a dial-up, integrated services digital network (ISDN), or a leased line via routers.
Routers are also found throughout the Internet. End users may connect to local Internet Service providers (ISPs), which are typically connected via routers to regional ISPs, which are in turn typically connected via routers to national ISPs.
To move packets from one network to another, packet processing software is required on each router. Generally, packets received from a network are processed and forwarded to another network, based on information contained in layers 2 and 3 of the ISO 7-layer model.
Layer 2 (L2) of the ISO model is commonly referred to as the data-link layer. Ethernet, HDLC and PPP are examples of commonly used L2 protocols. Ethernet is commonly used in LANs, while HDLC and PPP are commonly used in WANs.
Layer 3 (L3) is commonly referred to as the network layer. Internet Protocol (IP) is the most commonly used L3 protocol. ARP, SAP and SNAP are IP-related protocols that, although not strictly in layer 2, are considered to be layer 2 protocols for purposes herein.
Layer 4 (L4) is commonly referred to as the transport layer. TCP is the most commonly used L4 protocol.
Router software designers use the term encapsulation to refer to the layering of protocols. A packet containing TCP, IP and ethernet protocols is said to have an encapsulation of TCP over IP over ethernet. A packet containing TCP, IP and HDLC protocols has an encapsulation of TCP over IP over HDLC.
The proliferation of features and protocols has greatly complicated the software involved in processing packets. Because of this, the software responsible for each layer must examine each packet to determine what the next step is in the handling of the packet.
For example, when a packet is received on an ethernet interface, the ethernet protocol handling software must examine the header, and based on values in the header, determine what to do with the packet. Data contained within a packet, for example, a type or length field in the protocol header, contains information about the next layer of the packet.
A traditional ethernet processing algorithm for this might be:
If type=IP and IP is configured for this interface                Pass packet to IP code        
If type=ARP and ARP is configured for this interface                Pass packet to ARP code        
If type=RARP and RARP is configured for this interface                Pass packet to RARP code        
If type=IPV6 and IPV6 is configured for this interface                Pass packet to IPV6 code        
Each time a new protocol is added, the ethernet code must be modified to handle the new protocol. This may be necessary for each layer every time new features or protocols are added. Router software has grown to the point where maintenance has become very difficult. Each change can cause wide variations in performance. A new method is thus needed to allow growth in features and protocols without affecting the stability of existing software.